


O géniích, moři a diamantech

by AsterinXXX



Series: O vojácích a o géniích [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:26:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23377612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsterinXXX/pseuds/AsterinXXX
Summary: Zdravím vás, přátelé moji! Jak jsem slíbila, bonusová kapitola je tady. Napíšu níže pár upozornění, protože, no, znáte mě, musím se trochu vykecat.Btw. včera jsem byla označena za labilní, takže abych si udržela nějaké duševní zdraví, budu se snažit psát víc. Je tedy dost možné (ale nic neslibuju), že bonusových kapitolek bude více.VAROVÁNÍ č.1: V této kapitole se vyskytuje hanbatá gymnastika. Měli víkend jen pro sebe, tak prostě dupali jako králíci, pojďme je za to neodsuzovat! Chci být ale ohleduplná a pokud jsou mezi vámi lidé, kteří si erotické scény neužívají jako jiní, nemusíte se bát! První a poslední věta takové scény bude označena tučně a budu to tak dělat vždy, i v dalších kapitolách. Takže žádný strach!VAROVÁNÍ č.2: Stejně jako u O vojácích, nočních můrách a čtyřnohých mazlíčcích mám zase pocit, že je Tony totálně mimo charakter... Tentokrát snad více než předtím. Nechám vás to ale posoudit, protože já své psaní prostě vždycky vidím kritickým okem.VAROVÁNÍ č.3: Jestli má někdo z vás cukrovku, dávejte si pozor. Tahle kapitola je sladká jako cumel.VAROVÁNÍ č.4: Kapitola má 18 stran, tak si vyhraďte trochu času. Dovolím si ale říct, že je to hodně čtivé, sama jsem tím prošla už hodněkrát, tak by to mělo jít rychle.Děkuji za pozornost a užijte si čtení!PS: Chlapci opět mluvili francouzsky a italsky, na konci povídky bude slovníček. Opět připomínám, že ani jeden jazyk neovládám a jsem tak odkázána na internet.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: O vojácích a o géniích [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681381
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	O géniích, moři a diamantech

**Author's Note:**

> Zdravím vás, přátelé moji! Jak jsem slíbila, bonusová kapitola je tady. Napíšu níže pár upozornění, protože, no, znáte mě, musím se trochu vykecat.   
> Btw. včera jsem byla označena za labilní, takže abych si udržela nějaké duševní zdraví, budu se snažit psát víc. Je tedy dost možné (ale nic neslibuju), že bonusových kapitolek bude více.
> 
> VAROVÁNÍ č.1: V této kapitole se vyskytuje hanbatá gymnastika. Měli víkend jen pro sebe, tak prostě dupali jako králíci, pojďme je za to neodsuzovat! Chci být ale ohleduplná a pokud jsou mezi vámi lidé, kteří si erotické scény neužívají jako jiní, nemusíte se bát! První a poslední věta takové scény bude označena tučně a budu to tak dělat vždy, i v dalších kapitolách. Takže žádný strach!
> 
> VAROVÁNÍ č.2: Stejně jako u O vojácích, nočních můrách a čtyřnohých mazlíčcích mám zase pocit, že je Tony totálně mimo charakter... Tentokrát snad více než předtím. Nechám vás to ale posoudit, protože já své psaní prostě vždycky vidím kritickým okem. 
> 
> VAROVÁNÍ č.3: Jestli má někdo z vás cukrovku, dávejte si pozor. Tahle kapitola je sladká jako cumel.
> 
> VAROVÁNÍ č.4: Kapitola má 18 stran, tak si vyhraďte trochu času. Dovolím si ale říct, že je to hodně čtivé, sama jsem tím prošla už hodněkrát, tak by to mělo jít rychle.
> 
> Děkuji za pozornost a užijte si čtení!   
> PS: Chlapci opět mluvili francouzsky a italsky, na konci povídky bude slovníček. Opět připomínám, že ani jeden jazyk neovládám a jsem tak odkázána na internet. 

Tony si uvědomoval, že je vzhůru už několik minut předtím, než se opravdu plně probudil. Neodvážil se pohnout, neotevřel oči, jen nadále seděl s hlavou opřenou o něco studeného - sklo, došlo mu - a snažil se přemýšlet. Poslední, na co si vzpomínal, bylo, že seděl v kanceláři ve Stark Industries a s hlavou opřenou o stůl si zoufal nad tím, jací idioti mohou lidé být.

Něco se posralo, docela pořádně a on poslední týden nedělal nic jiného, než že seděl a spolu s Pepper se to snažil vyřešit. Naštěstí se všechno začalo obracet k lepšímu, Tony užuž bouchal pomyslné šampaňské (později určitě i to opravdové), jenže potom se objevil... tady. Ať už _tady_ bylo kdekoliv.

Auto, došlo mu, když si konečně uvědomil, že to tiché hučení v uších je vrnění motoru. A do krku ho řezal bezpečnostní pás. Okej, seděl v autě. A neřídil, to bylo samozřejmé. Řídit a spát u toho je velmi nebezpečný sport.

Bylo to jasné. Někdo ho unesl.

Už zase.

Paráda. Alespoň měl únosce dobrý vkus, z rádia se ozývalo _Black Sabbath_ , přestože na Tonyho vkus moc tiše. Moc tiše na normálního člověka.

_Oh..._

Pomalu natáhl vzduch do plic a v nose ho zašimrala až moc dobře známá kolínská. Konečně otevřel oči a ospale se podíval na svého _únosce._ Samozřejmě, že to byl Steve _zatracený_ Rogers. Seděl si spokojeně za volantem, levou ruku v klíně, na očích sluneční brýle. Klidný, uvolněný a _zatraceně_ sexy. Jako vždycky, napadlo Tonyho s rozespalým úsměvem.

Takový únos si nechal líbit.

"Zdravím, kapitáne," broukl a protáhl se. Matně si vzpomínal, že měl na sobě oblek. Jenže teď jeho sako i vesta byly pryč spolu s kravatou a první dva knoflíčky u krku měl rozepnuté.

"Dobré ráno," usmál se Steve a krátce mu stiskl dlaň, než mu do ní vtiskl ještě stále teplý kelímek ze Starbucks. "Žádný strach, Pepper řekla, že to teď už sama zvládne a že jestli tě nedostanu co nejdříve domů, vlastnoručně tě uškrtí. Takže ne, nenechal jsi ji v tom."

Ta otravná část jeho mozku, která myslela přesně na tohle od chvíle, co se probudil, konečně zmlkla a Tony se spokojeně napil kávy. Okamžitě se znechuceně zašklebil.

"Co to proboha je?"

"Kafe," trhl Steve neurčitě rameny, ale Tonymu neušlo to cukání koutků. "Než jsi znovu usnul, požadoval jsi kafe. Když jsem se ptal jaké, prohlásil si, že stejně temné a hořké jako tvoje duše."

Musel se pro sebe zasmát a znovu se napil. Bylo to karamelové cappuccino se skořicí a snad kilem cukru. Ale vonělo to kávou a byl v tom kofein, takže se Tony rozhodl pro jednou nestěžovat si a spokojeně pil dál. Ale upřímně, byla to tekutá cukrovka. A už bylo dávno po poledni a snad každý ví, že po poledni se káva s mlékem nepije. Steve byl kávový barbar!

Promnul si oči a konečně se trochu probudil. Vzpomínal si, že v kanceláři musel usnout a Steve ho pak odnesl do auta. A teď byli tady a Tonymu hodně pomalu docházelo, že už dávno nejsou v New Yorku. Stevovo obrovské SUV ladně klouzalo po dálnici, slunce se sklánělo k obzoru a mrakodrapy nechali daleko za sebou. Už ani nebyly vidět ve zpětném zrcátku.

"Obávám se, že jsi minul odbočku, Stevie," prohlásil lehce a zvědavě se na něj podíval. "Kam mě vezeš, vojáku?"

"To je překvapení."

"Jasně. A kdy tam budeme?"

Steve se podíval na palubní obrazovku. "Za pár hodin. Klidně ještě spi." Mrkl na něj a znovu vyhledal Tonyho dlaň, stiskl ji. Tentokrát ho nepustil. Tony si uvědomil, že je jeho mobil pryč.

"Nech mě hádat. Víkend někde daleko od všeho, bez kontaktu s okolním světem, bez elektroniky a bez práce. Trefil jsem se?"

"Do černého," souhlasil Steve s lehkým úsměvem, palcem jemně mnul kůži na hřbetu Tonyho dlaně. Jeho výraz zněžněl. "Posledních pár týdnů jsi pořád jen pracoval. Jsi unavený. A chyběl jsi mi, neměli jsme na sebe čas."

Tonyho srdce se sevřelo. Cítil se zvláštně, dojatě a šťastně, že na něj Steve tolik myslí a chce, aby si odpočinul a uvolnil se; a provinile zároveň. Měl pravdu, opravdu na sebe vůbec neměli čas. Tony byl zalezlý buď v dílně nebo v kanceláři, domů se vracel pozdě, jestli teda vůbec a byl ochotný s ním prohodit jen pár slov, než se pustil do další práce nebo omdlel na nejbližším vodorovném povrchu. A Steve chodil na jednu misi za druhou, věnoval se nováčkům, ostatním z Avengers a zametal nepořádek za Furym, přestože pokaždé řekl, že je to naposledy. Oba toho měli nad hlavu.

Odložil kelímek s kávou do držáku, naklonil se a vtiskl Stevovi polibek na tvář. "Taky jsi mi chyběl."

Steve neodtrhl pohled od silnice, ale rty se mu zkroutily do spokojeného úsměvu. Propletl s ním prsty a Tony měl pocit, že se do něj zamiloval znovu. Byli spolu už čtyři roky, což byl ten _nejdelší_ vztah, jaký kdy měl. Samozřejmě, měli jak světlé, tak i temné chvilky, ale vždycky to nějak vyřešili. Mluvili. Tony rád vtipkoval, že za ty čtyři roky toho namluvil mnohem více, než za celý svůj dosavadní život a upřímně, byl za to rád. Jeho první reakce na problém byl útěk. Ale Steve ho nenechal zmizet.

Otočil se v sedadle a zvědavě prozkoumal pohledem kožený interiér auta. Očekával, že zpoza zadních sedaček uvidí vykukovat dvě plandavé uši, ale nebyly tam. Věnoval Stevovi zvědavý pohled.

"Kde jsi nechal Lesley?"

"U Nat," mrkl na něj. Tony se pobaveně zašklebil.

"Takže jsme to opravdu jen my dva? Bez dětí?"

"Přesně tak," zasmál se.

Cesta ubíhala pomalu, Tony si broukal spolu s rádiem a okolí bylo zahaleno v teplém oranžovém světle zapadajícího slunce. Nemluvili, většinou byli zticha, když Steve řídil a Tonymu to vlastně nevadilo. Urovnal si sedadlo, vyhodil nohy na palubní desku (Steve si neodpustil štiplavý komentář o možnosti nehody a že by si tak Tony jistě zlomil obě nohy, ale on ho jen nezaujatě odmávl rukou. Věřil, že je Steve nenabourá.) a než si to uvědomil, znovu usnul. Teplo Stevovy ruky ho neopustilo po celou dobu, svět brzy potemněl a Tony cítil, jak jeho tělo opouští stres a napětí z uplynulých několika týdnů.

Probudil se až když se auto zastavilo a motor utichl. Otevřel oči, zívl a protáhl se. Všechna okna byla otevřená, vlasy mu pročísl teplý noční vánek a Tony to tak dřív _cítil_ než viděl.

S vyvalenýma očima se obrátil na Steva, který se na něj pouze usmál a pokynul rukou. Tony neváhal a hnal se ven z auta, natěšený jako malý kluk. Oběhl nízký domek, seběhl dřevěné schody a v příští chvíli se mu nohy zabořily do písku. Okouzleně pozoroval temný povrch moře a měl najednou podivný pocit, že je _doma._ Na moře se snažil nemyslet ode dne, kdy mu Mandarin zničil dům v Malibu. Neuvědomoval si tedy, jak moc mu to chybělo. Ta slaná vůně a tiché šumění vln. Zavřel oči a zhluboka se nadechl.

Steve se k němu mlčky připojil, omotal mu ruku okolo pasu a vtiskl mu polibek do vlasů. Usmíval se.

"Trefil jsem to?" zeptal se šeptem.

"Přesně do černého," vydechl Tony spokojeně. Nepodíval se na něj, nedokázal odtrhnout pohled od té masy vody. Odrážely se v ní hvězdy a měsíc.

"Odnesu dovnitř tašky a nachystám něco k jídlu. Přijď, až budeš chtít," řekl stále s úsměvem a pustil ho. Než stihl odejít, Tony ho chytil za ruku a dlouze jej políbil.

"Děkuju," zašeptal jen co se odtáhli. Steveův úsměv byl jemný a něžný. Zamilovaný. Pohladil Tonyho po tváři a hleděl mu do očí.

"Pro tebe cokoliv, _mon ciel étoilé._ "

Tony zamrkal. To bylo nové. Steve mu většinou říkal _mon ange,_ _mon amour_ a když chtěl byl obzvlášť romantický, tak _l'amour de ma vie._ Tyhle Tony znal.

"Nevím, co to znamená," uznal beze studu. Steve mu vtiskl polibek na čelo.

"Hvězdné nebe. Odráží se ti v očích," vysvětlil krátce, pustil ho a vydal se k domu. Tony se za ním chvíli díval a jeho srdce dělalo podivné věci. Ach bože, jeho voják byl jedno velké chodící klišé a Tony ho za to miloval. Nikdy si na sladká slovíčka nepotrpěl, ale když mu je říkal Steve, mohl se rozplynout.

Tony se zul, zahnul si kalhoty až po kolena a spokojeně se bořil chodidly do mokrého písku. Drobné vlnky mu omývaly kotníky, mořský vánek mu čechral vlasy. Bylo mu dobře. Zůstal tam takhle bůhvíjak dlouho, možná deset minut, možná hodinu.

Když se konečně otočil, v domě se svítilo. Až teď si ho pořádně prohlédl. Byl to jednopatrový malý domek posazený na okraji nízkém srázu s terasou a velkými okny. Viděl Steva projít okolo jednoho z nich a musel se pousmát. Byl bez trička a Tony se mu nedivil. Přestože jeho tělo supervojáka umělo dobře regulovat teplo, léto snášel hůř než ostatní roční období. 

Sebral své boty ze země a vystoupal zpět nahoru po schodech. V bílé omítce byly zasazeny stovky mušlí a lastur a chodníky okolo domu byly z bílých hladkých kamenů. Tony se těšil, až tohle místo uvidí i za denního světla. Líbilo se mu. Bylo sice malé a vůbec se nepodobalo žádnému z domů, ve kterých kdy žil, ale mělo své kouzlo. A široko daleko nikdo jiný nebyl.

Interiér byl podobný. Vše laděno do bílé a světle modré, pod střechou bílé krovy, ze kterých visely zvonkohry a barevná sklíčka. Obývací pokoj a kuchyně splývali v jedno a dál vedly jen jedny dveře. Tony soudil, že do ložnice.

"Jaká je voda?" usmál se na něj Steve z kuchyně. Tony se spokojeně uvelebil v proutěném křesle visící ze stropu a zkusmo se zhoupl. Provaz trochu zaskřípěl, ale udrželo ho to.

"Příjemná. Půjdem pak plavat?"

"Cokoliv chceš," přikývl a vrátil se zpět k přípravě jídla. Tonymu neušla velká nákupní taška ležící vedle lednice. Steve to měl naplánované dokonale, dokonce i nakoupil dopředu a zabalil jim. Ten podivný pocit viny a dojetí se vrátil.

"Byl jsem v poslední době mizerný chlap, co?" uchechtl se.

"Ten nejhorší," uznal Steve s klidem, ale koutek úst mu cukl vzhůru. "Asi tě vyměním."

"Ale varuji tě, lepšího než mě nenajdeš."

"Myslíš, jo? Hmmm," zamyslel se a vyplázl na něj jazyk. Jako malý kluk. "V tom případě se budu muset spokojit s tebou. Jaká tragédie."

Tony se krátce zasmál a přikývl. Věděl, teď už věděl, že se Steve jen tak nesebere a nezmizí. Takže podobné rozhovory ho neděsily. Byla to jen hra.

"Mám víno, ale otevřeme ho až potom. K tomuhle by se to nehodilo," uchechtl se a podal Tonymu talíř se sendviči. Tony se pobaveně zašklebil.

"Ale ne, klidně ho otevři. Už jsem si zvykl, že jsi barbar."

"Dneska jsi už musel přežít cappuccino po poledni, Tony. Nevystavím tě dalšímu barbarství."

Tony se zarazil a vzhlédl k němu s přimhouřenýma očima. "Takže ty si moc dobře pamatuješ, že se po poledni káva s mlíkem nepije."

"Říkáš mi to pokaždé. Něco jsem pochytil," zasmál se a posadil se před něj na bílý kobereček. Tony jen žasl.

"Tak proč jsi to kupoval, když to víš?"

"Protože vím, že když ti dám cappuccino bez kofeinu, nepoznáš to."

"Ono bylo bez kofeinu?!" zhrozil se a zalapal po dechu. "Steve, mohlo mě to zabít!"

"Jen tě to uspalo," smál se. "Proč myslíš, že jsi spal potom celou cestu?"

Tony byl pobouřen a dotčen, rozčílen a znovu pobouřen, ale zároveň se usilovně snažil nesmát se. Steve ho opravdu nikdy nepřestane překvapovat.

Najedli se sendvičů s tím, že Steve uvaří zítra. Slíbil mu vepřovou panenku s pepřovou omáčkou a hráškovým pyré a Tonymu se už teď začaly sbíhat sliny. Za těch pár let Steve vynesl své kulinářské umění do ohromné výšky a většina jídel byla jako z té nejluxusnější restaurace. Tony dokonce kvůli němu nechal rozšířit kuchyni, jen aby měl více místa a vše co potřeboval. Udělal si z toho koníček a Tony si brzy uvědomil, že mu rád asistuje a ještě raději ho sleduje.

Gastrodemence se dostavila s posledním soustem. Tony se zhroutil v křesle a jen odpočíval, zatímco mu Steve seděl u nohou a se zavřenýma očima se mu hlavou opíral o kolena. Vískal ho ve vlasech a jen spolu mlčeli. Bylo to příjemné ticho, uklidňující. Ne tíživé. Tony si pamatoval, že ze začátku mluvili skoro pořád a když nemluvili, plazili se po sobě. Dokázali jeden druhému zrychlit tep jediným pohledem. Za ty roky se to pomalu změnilo. Naučili se, jak spolu mlčet a přítomnost jeden druhého znamenalo spíše uklidnění a pohodu, než automatické vzrušení. Když si toho Tony poprvé všiml, myslel si, že to rychle přeroste v nudu, ale nestalo se. Neuměl se se Stevem nudit.

Otevřel oči a zkoumal pohledem bílou popraskanou barvu na dřevě krovů. Poslední dobou o jejich vztahu přemýšlel často, více než obvykle. Uvažoval, kam dál by se mohli posunout. Kdysi se trápil tím, že nemá Stevovi co víc nabídnout. Dnes ho trápilo, že neví, co Steve vlastně chce. Stačí mu tohle? Dva chlapi, co spolu žijí a milují se? Nebo mířil dál a výš?

"Hej, brouku?" zamumlal a zatahal ho jemně za vlasy, jen aby se ujistil, že nespí. "Přemýšlel jsi někdy o rodině?"

Steve se pohnul, otočil se a znovu se opřel o jeho nohu, ale tentokrát tváří. Tony se zatím neodvážil shlédnout, nadále hypnotizoval strop a někde vzadu v hlavě už kreslil nákresy. Takový domeček u moře jim musí postavit.

"Co máš na mysli? Jako děti, stabilita? Usadit se a žít jednoduchý a spokojený život?"

"Tak nějak. Jsem jen zvědavý," mrkl na něj. Steve ho sledoval zamyšleně, ztracený ve své vlastní hlavě. Tony si ukradl krátký dotek těch _nádherných_ rudých rtů, čímž ho přivedl zpět do reality.

"Upřímně, Tony, netuším. Ten kluk z Brooklynu nad tím asi často přemýšlel, ale to jen protože věděl, že něčeho takového se asi nedočká. A pokud ano, rozhodně tak nebude šťastný. Když jsem potkal Peggy, myslel jsem si... doufal jsem, že s ní by to šlo. Ale zároveň jsem věděl, že ačkoliv byla úžasná a já ji opravdu miloval, nikdy bych doopravdy nedokázal zapřít to, kým jsem..." odmlčel se a zavrtěl nad tím hlavou. Tony byl rád, že o Peggy zase mluví. Nežárlil na ni, nikdy ho to ani nenapadlo. A Stevova láska k ní ho nijak nezraňovala.

"A jak se na to kouká současný Steve Rogers?"

Steve se pobaveně zazubil. "Současný Steve Rogers je šťastný s tím, co má," ujistil ho a tentokrát to byl on, kdo se nahnul pro polibek. "Tony, mám teď víc než jsem si kdy myslel, že budu mít."

Tony se usmál. Nebyla to sice odpověď, kterou hledal, ale hej, na druhou stranu to Steve ani nesmetl ze stolu a nedal jasně najevo, že nic takového nechce. Takže i to se počítá!

"Jasně, že seš," prohlásil sebejistě, "randíš přece s Tonym Starkem, jak bys mohl být nešťastný?"

Steve se smíchem obrátil oči ke stropu a na rtech se mu usídlil ten dobře známý napůl něžný, napůl shovívavý úsměv, jako vždy, když Tony dělal nebo říkal něco bláznivého. Vyhoupl se na kolena, aby byli téměř ve stejné výšce. Tony si ho se skousnutým rtem prohlédl a chytil ho za řetízek psích známek, držíc ho blízko u sebe. Viděl toho muže nahého téměř každý den už skoro čtyři roky a přesto se ten pohled na něj neokoukal.

"Myslel jsem, že jsi chtěl jít plavat," poznamenal Steve šeptem a naklonil hlavu ke straně. Tony labužnicky ochutnával citlivou kůži na jeho krku a jemně ji laskal zuby. Cítil pod rty jeho zrychlující se tep a musel se pyšně pousmát. Jeho vojákovi stačilo někdy tak málo.

"To může počkat. Teď chci, abys mi ukázal ložnici," zašeptal a kousl ho. Steve se zprudka nadechl, prsty mu zatínal do stehna. Úsměv neopustil Tonyho rty.

_Tak málo._

"Tak pojď," zavelel a ladně se vyhoupl na nohy. Chytil Tonyho za ruku a vedl ho za sebou do prostorné ložnice. Byla téměř prázdná, kromě dvou nočních stolků a ohromné postele s bílým povlečením a bílými _nebesy._ Osvětlovaly ji svítící řetězy obtočené okolo sloupků.

_Ach bože, tohle bude kouzelný víkend._

**Steve vylovil z cestovní tašky tubu lubrikantu spolu s balíčkem kondomů a posadil se na konec postele.** Usmíval se, v očích ztemnělými touhou se mu odrážela zář řetězů. Byl to dechberoucí pohled.

"Chceš si hodit mincí?" zažertoval. Tony zavrtěl hlavou, sklouzl mu obkročmo na klín a objal ho okolo krku. Věnoval mu několik polibků, líných a pomalých. Neměli kam spěchat.

"Ne. Chci tě mít v sobě, Stevie," zašeptal mu do ucha a moc dobře cítil třes, který se Stevovi spustil dolů páteří. Nikdy nezklamal. Měl jeho ruce okamžitě na bocích, pevný jistý stisk těch dlouhých prstů.

"Postaráš se o mě dobře, viď, Stevie?" pokračoval. Jakmile jednou začal mluvit, nemohl přestat a vlastně ani nechtěl. "Potřebuju tě. Moc dobře víš, jak moc tě potřebuju."

Tony věděl, že jakmile se ocitne pod Stevovýma rukama, bude to on, kdo se bude rozpadat, ne Steve. Ale zatím měl tu moc on a vliv svých slov mohl dobře cítit pod sebou. Steve se chvěl, horečně přikyvoval a zkušeně bojoval s knoflíčky Tonyho košile.

"Chci tě hluboko. Chci to tvoje krásný tvrdý péro hluboko v sobě."

Košile skončila na zemi a Tony si s přivřenýma očima užíval vojákovy rty na svém krku a ramenou. Nepolíbil ho na rty, samozřejmě, že ne. Steve ho rád poslouchal.

"Chci tvoje prsty na svém péru, aby dělaly to, co umíš jen ty. Chci tvoje rty, tvoje zuby na krku. Chci, abys mě kousl tak moc, že to ještě několik dní půjde vidět."

Steve zmučeně _zakňučel_. Tělo se mu třáslo úsilím. Držel se zpátky. Chtěl poslouchat.

"Uděláš to pro mě, Stevie? Postaráš se o mě? Donutíš mě křičet jen a jen tvoje jméno a uděláš mě jen na svém tvrdém péru? Uděláte to pro mě, _kapitáne Rogersi?_ "

"Zatraceně, Tony," zavrčel vzrušeně a v příští chvíli ležel Tony pod ním a Steve ho líbal, hladově a dravě. Tiskl ho k sobě blíž, vycházel jeho polibkům vstříc, _chtěl ho._

"Chci _tebe_ , Steve."

Oblečení zůstalo brzy zapomenuto na podlaze a Tony se prohýbal v zádech na matraci. Dýchal ztěžka a rychle, prostěradlo svíral v pěstech, zatímco Steve zkušeně pracoval _dvěma_ kluzkými prsty. Připravoval si ho a rty ochutnával každý kousek jeho těla, na který dosáhl.

 _Třemi_.

"Steve..."

"Ještě ne, _mon ange._ "

"Steve!"

"Ještě jsem neskončil," zabroukal, tisknouce mu polibek na obě kyčle. Vzápětí Tonyho erekci pohltilo vlhké teplo. Bylo to sladké trýznění, nebylo to dost a zároveň to bylo vše, co Tony chtěl. Svíjel se pod ním, vzdychal jeho jméno a v hlavě měl naprosté prázdno.

Ochotně se převalil na bok a opřel se o tu pevnou masu svalů za sebou. Steve ho k sobě přitiskl, rukou spočinul těsně pod jeho reaktorem a šeptal mu do kůže.

"Držím tě."

_a_

"Jsem tady, Tony."

_a_

"Jsi nádherný, _mon ange._ Miluju tě."

Tony s ním pevně propletl prsty a zhluboka se nadechl. Steve pokračoval pomalu a opatrně, dokud v něm nebyl celý. _Hluboko_ , přesně jak Tony chtěl.

" _Tu vas bien, mon ange?"_

" _Sì,_ " vydechl spokojeně a zavřel oči. Zdálo se to jako nadlidský úkol, nehýbat se. Ale Tony dnes už věděl, že netrpělivost se nevyplácí. Nehodlal se znovu zranit. Neměli na sebe čas několik týdnů a na jeho těle to bylo poznat.

Stevovy rty nezahálely, líbal ho na zátylku a na ramenou a pomalu, zlehka pohupoval boky. Tony byl v jednom ohni, ztracený v absolutní rozkoši. Tiché vzdechy opouštěly jeho ústa, vycházel Stevovi vstříc a nedokázal na nic myslet. Nechtěl na nic myslet. Držel se Steva pevně za vlasy a rozpadal se mu pod rukama. Cítil, jak mu nosem přejíždí po linii krku a sám si matně uvědomoval Stevovu vůni. Peprnou vůni jeho kolínské a těžký pach vzrušení a potu.

Ještě se dokázal hlídat. Držel se za poslední nitky sebeovládání a dusil v sobě hlasité projevy, deroucí se mu z hrdla. Znovu uslyšel Stevův šepot, dech přerývavý a zhrublý, ale něžný, vždy tak _něžný_.

"Jsme tu sami, _mon ange._ Můžeš se pustit, chytím tě."

A jak by mohl odporovat? Pustil se a padal a Steve tam byl, držel ho a s každým dalším pohybem trefil přesně _to přesladké místo_ , které Tonyho vynášelo do nebes a loudilo z něj hlasité steny. A Steve tam byl a držel ho, líbal ho na krk a šeptal mu do ucha. Tony slyšel to tiché _vedeš si skvěle_ a _jsi tak nádherný, mon ange_ a dokonce i _postarám se o tebe, Tony, neboj se._ Napětí se mu budovalo v těle, sbíralo se podél páteře a Tony toužil po slastném uvolnění.

"Steve, Steve!" dostal ze sebe a byl si naprosto jistý, že křičel. V očích měl slzy. A jeho voják přesně věděl, co potřebuje. Jeho ruka, do té doby pevně obtočená okolo jeho hrudníku sklouzla níž a stačilo jen pár dotyků těch jeho dlouhých silných prstů a Tonyho zahalila bílá mlha. Bylo to prudké a silné a _dokonalé._ Ve stejnou chvíli mu ramenem projela krátká ostrá bolest a Steve ho kousl, přesně tak, jak Tony potřeboval.

Steve na sebe nenechal dlouho čekat. Jen několik dalších rychlých pohybů jeho boků a i jeho tělo zaplatilo slastné uvolnění.

**"Tony. Tony, a _ch bože,_ Tony," vzdychal mu do kůže a Tony se usmíval, vískal ho ve vlasech a teď držel on jeho.**

Počkal, dokud oba trochu nepopadli dech a pomalu se odtáhl a otočil se. Ozvalo se vlhké mlasknutí, které ho vždy rozesmálo a ani dnešek nebyl jiný. Políbil Steva na rty, měkce a jemně a usmíval se při tom jako ten nejšťastnější člověk na světě. Možná protože jím byl.

_"Sei stato fantastico, mio soldato."_

_"Pareillement, mon ange."_

Tony se nadále zubil. Sám nevěděl, proč tohle dělali, proč na sebe mluvili jinými jazyky, ale bylo mu to jedno. Byla to jejich věc, jen a jen jejich. A miloval, když Steve mluvil francouzsky. Slova mu vibrovala v hrudi a vysílala Tonyho tělem příjemné mrazení.

Mlčky ho sledoval a znovu a znovu ho líbal. Jen se lehce otíral svými rty o jeho a čekal. Stevovi to trvalo déle, než se úplně vrátil. Vždy se ztratil ve vlastních výškách a uspokojení a Tony ho při tom rád pozoroval. Byl dokonale uvolněný a klidný a většinou vyčerpaný.

Pokračoval, dokud se ty _nemožně_ modré oči nevyjasnily a Steve nezačal polibky oplácet.

"Vítej zpátky," šeptl spokojeně a přivinul se mu do náruče. Steve ho pevně stiskl, líbl ho do vlasů a hrudí mu bublalo tiché broukání. Tony si dovolil zavřít oči a jen ležel a odpočíval.

Slyšel cikády a šumění vln a vzduch byl prosycen vůní moře a sexu. Bylo to tak příjemné, uklidňující. Zapomněl na všechnu práci a problémy, které nechal za sebou v New Yorku a jen si užíval tenhle moment. Byl spokojený a bláznivě šťastný.

"A zítra sex na pláži?" zeptal se provokativně. Steve zamyšleně zamručel, otíraje se rty o jeho čelo.

"Opravdu chceš mít písek mezi půlkama?" zeptal se s klidem. Tony zvrátil hlavu a hlasitě se rozesmál, protože ne, tohle ho opravdu nenapadlo. Steve se k němu přidal.

"Dobře, dobře, to jsem nepromyslel."

"To teda ne," uznal stále se smíchem a posadil se. Zamyšleně si Tonyho prohlédl. "Pořád chceš jít plavat?"

"No to si piš!"

Steve šel s ním, ačkoliv Tony věděl, že jediné, co chtěl v tu chvíli udělat, bylo převalit se na bok a usnout. Plavky zůstaly úspěšně zapomenuty v tašce a Tony zpět na pláž téměř utíkal. No co? Byla noc a byli sami. A navíc, na nahatém plavání je něco zvláštně příjemného a rebelského. Tony si neodpustil poznámku a nudismu.

Následujícího rána Tony postával ve dveřích koupelny a pozoroval stále spícího Steva. Nestávalo se často, že by se probudil dřív než on. V tuto chvíli by za sebou měl už několik mil a nyní by se točil v kuchyni a kouzlil snídani. Anebo by byl vzhůru, ale nadále ležel schovaný pod dekou a mručel, že se mu nic nechce. A pak že jsem byl _já_ ten unavený, napadlo Tonyho s úsměvem a zahodil na zem mokrý ručník. On sám už stihl ranní dávku kofeinu a dokonce si šel znovu zaplavat. A Steve stále spal.

Vrátil se zpátky do postele a pomalu z něj stáhl prostěradlo. Spokojeně se kochal pohledem, konečky prstů zlehka přejížděl po Stevový bocích a břiše a stejnou trasu poté následoval rty. Chutnal slaně, po mořské vodě a Tony spokojeně tu chuť převaloval na jazyku. Šibalsky se usmál.

 **Posel jeho tělo motýlími polibky, věnoval se jeho bradavkám a sebejistě sestupoval stále níž ke svému cíli.** Steve se konečně probudil chvíli nato, co pohltil jeho ranní erekci do úst. V hrudi mu zabublal tichý smích a zapletl Tonymu prsty do mokrých vlasů.

"Tobě taky dobré ráno," šeptl přiškrceně a Tony jen zabroukal, vysílajíc tak vibrace celým jeho tělem, a pokračoval ve své činnosti. Zatínal mu palce do boků, v chabé snaze udržet ho nehybného. Užíval si tu hořkoslanou chuť na jazyku a v nose ho šimrala těžký pižmový pach.

 **Steve dosáhl vrcholu s dlouhým spokojeným stenem a úsměvem na rtech.** Ruměnec se mu táhl po tváři a krku až na hruď a oči měl temné a přivřené. Tentokrát se vzpamatoval rychleji než včera, jeho úsměv se jen rozšířil a přitáhl si Tonyho blíž k sobě.

"Dobré ráno," řekl znovu a naklonil se pro polibek. Tony mu okamžitě připlácl obě ruce na obličej.

"Ne, zapomeň. Ještě sis nečistil zuby."

Steve stáhl jeho ruce dolů a nakrčil obočí. "A taky jsem se ti právě vystříkal do pusy. Nevidím, v čem je problém."

"Barbare!"

"Princezno." Štípl ho s úšklebkem do boku a Tony by se byl urazil, ale na to měl až moc dobrou náladu. Steve se nicméně rozhodl ho tentokrát netrápit, vtiskl mu mlaskavou pusu na tvář a vyškrábal se z postele.

Celý den se nesl v podobném uvolněném duchu. Nedělali nic, jen jedli a milovali se, plavali a spali a pak se znovu milovali. Povídali si a znovu plavali, sbírali mušle. Smáli se. Znovu se milovali. Steve celý jen zářil a i Tony byl šťastný. Byl to skvělý nápad, na chvíli vypadnout. Nedělali to často, neměli tu možnost. Povinnosti Avengers plus Tonyho vlastní práce je držela doma a když se jim podařilo najít si volný víkend, byl to zázrak. Tony tedy nelitoval jediné minuty, kterou spolu teď mohli trávit. Moc dobře věděl, že v kufru Stevova auta je jeho štít a jeden z Tonyho obleků, protože si nikdy nemohli být jistí, že k ničemu nedojde, ale obě tyto věci zůstaly úspěšně zapomenuty. Chvíli se nemuseli o nic starat.

Dlouho po poledni, kdy se slunce už začalo pomalu snižovat k obzoru se Tony probudil z krátkého spánku. Byli na terase, schovaní ve stínu markýzy na ohromném kruhovém lehátku. Steve seděl a opíral se o zeď za sebou a Tony ležel u něj a jen spokojeně odpočíval. Zamrkal, aby zahnal poslední zbytky spánku a vzhlédl. Nechápavě zavrtěl hlavou.

"Nemůžu uvěřit, že ses ve svém věku rozhodl dodělat si školu," poznamenal. Steve vykoukl z ohromné knihy o renesančním umění a zašklebil se na něj.

"Senioři mají na univerzitách slevu," odpověděl vážně a Tony se musel rozesmát. Samozřejmě měl pravdu, ale to neznamenalo, že tu slevu opravdu dostal. Ne, ne, mohli jste být stoletý válečný veterán, který stále dennodenně nastavuje krk, jen aby zachránil svět, ale i tak jste to nesmyslně vysoké školné museli zaplatit. Svět byl nevděčný, ale naštěstí Tony byl štědrý muž a podporoval svého vojáka v každém rozmaru, který mu přišel na mysl. A upřímně, byl ve skrytu duše pyšný, že se k tomu Steve rozhoupal, ačkoliv si z něj často utahoval.

"Těším se, až budeš promovat," prohlásil teatrálně a rozhodil ruce do stran. "Ta čepička ti bude slušet. A budu brečet, až ti předají diplom! A potom to půjdeme oslavit se všemi do Dairy Queen!"

"Já bych raději do Happy Joe's," odpověděl vážně a našpulil rty. "Možná by mě nechali zahoukat na klakson."

"Cokoliv si budeš přát," zašišlal na něj Tony s úšklebkem a štípl ho do tváře. Pokusil se ho kousnout do prstu, ale stihl uhnout. Tony vyskočil na nohy a rozpřáhl ruce, jako by se pokoušel obejmout celý svět. "A potom pověsíme tvůj diplom na zeď v našem domě, jen ať to každý vidí!" zvolal dramaticky a cítil se, jako by předváděl nejnovější vynález na Stark Expo.

"Tím domem myslíš věž nebo základnu Avengers? Viděl jsem, že je výstavba v plném proudu," řekl s úsměvem. Tony svěsil ruce a padl zpátky na zadek. Všechna bláznivost z něj najednou vyprchala a zvážněl. No nic, stejně to plánoval.

"To jsem vlastně chtěl s tebou probrat," řekl pomalu. Steve okamžitě zpozorněl a odložil knihu na bok. "A než s tím začnu, chci říct že žít s ostatními Avengers je sranda, opravdu, ale... no..." zhluboka se nadechl. No tak, jen klid. Je to jen prezentace, představení nového produktu. Pokus o to prodat ho! V tom byl dobrý.

"Přemýšlel jsem, _tesoro._ Když teď stavíme základnu, abychom měli své vlastní území, aby _Avengers_ měli své vlastní území, napadlo mě, že něco vlastního bychom mohli mít i my dva. Chci říct, věž je skvělé místo a základna bude taky - vždyť jsem obojí navrhoval já - ale ani jedno není opravdový dům."

Steve mlčel a Tony pokračoval. V hrudi se mu ale usazoval nepříjemný pocit. Steve se netvářil, že by se mu ten nápad zamlouval. Spíš naopak.

"Mohli bychom si postavit dům někde poblíž. Nic velkého, prostě obyčejný rodinný domek někde u jezera se zahradou. Něco opravdu našeho, víš? Prostě... no...--"

"--domov," doplnil Steve a Tony okamžitě přikývl.

"Ano. Jo, přesně tak, domov. Něco, kde bychom byli spolu jen my dva."

Tony zmlknul. Už vlastně ani nebylo co víc říct, předvedl svůj nápad, docela kostrbatě, ale i to bylo lepší než nic. Nemohl se soustředit, když se Steve tvářil _takhle._ Ten nepříjemný pocit blížícího se zklamání jen narostl.

Vždycky si myslel, že Steve byl ten rodinný typ. Člověk, který by chtěl mít svůj vlastní dům, rodinu a žít si klidný obyčejný život. Mohl se splést? Co když o tohle Stevovi ale vůbec nešlo? Včera řekl, že je spokojený s tím, co má teď. Chtěl, aby to takhle zůstalo, aby se neposunuli nikam dál a jen zůstali na mrtvém bodě? Tony cítil hořkost na jazyku.

"Je to jen návrh," řekl s falešným entusiasmem a bezstarostným úsměvem. "Nemusíme nic takového dělat, jestli nechceš."

"Co?" Steve vzhlédl a zmateně zamrkal. Zatřepal hlavou. Promnul si čelo. "Ne. Ne, Tony, ne. Nic takového, jen jsi mě zaskočil."

Tony čekal a snažil se udusit tu malou doutnající jiskřičku naděje. Věci nedopadaly většinou dobře, když začal doufat.

"Nenapadlo mě, že s tím přijdeš první."

Zalapal po dechu a snad poprvé po dlouhé době se urazil doopravdy. Ta drzost, Rogersi! "Cože?!"

"Promiň," řekl okamžitě a zvedl ruce dlaněmi vzhůru. "Nemyslím to zle, Tony. Neurážej se hned. Ale většinou to nejsi ty, kdo dělá další krok. Popravdě, spíš se vždycky tváříš, že se nikam posunout nechceš."

Tony se zamračil a svěsil nohy z okraje lehátka, aby mohl rychle vstát, bude-li to situace a jeho uražené ego vyžadovat.

Tak to nebylo. Jasně, že chtěl udělat další krok, ale potřeboval si to napřed promyslet. Zvážit pro a proti a možná i udělat simulace dole v dílně. Projít si možné scénáře a výsledky pak vyhodnotit a příležitostně je zanést do grafu. Bohužel, většinou dříve než došel ke konečnému rozhodnutí, Steve ho předběhl. Zmetek.

"Víš co, kašli na to," mávl rukou a vstal, míříc ke schodům na pláž. "Nehodlám si kazit víkend stupidní hádkou. Byl to jen návrh, zapomeň, že jsem něco říkal!"

"A-a-a-a, ty zapomeň!" Okamžitě se ozvaly Stevovy rychlé kroky, _zase_ ho nenechal od problému zdrhnout. Tonyho by to mělo přestat překvapovat. "Neurážej se a mluv se mnou."

"Nechce se mi!"

"Sakra Tony!" zvolal zoufale a chytil ho za paži. Tony se mu vytrhl, klopýtl a bedry vrazil do dřevěného zábradlí. Jestli z toho vyjde bez třísek, bude to zázrak. Vztekle k němu vzhlédl a už už se chystal mu něco vmést do tváře.

"Souhlasím s tím nápadem, jasné?" Umlčel ho okamžitě. Tony se zamračil, ale vnitřně se mu ulevilo. "Jen jsi mě prostě překvapil, okej? Myslel jsem, že nejsi ten typ člověka, co by chtěl dům a rodinný život."

Zatnul zuby a bezvýrazně ho pozoroval. "Nikdy jsem nebyl."

Steve zmateně zamrkal. "Tak proč-?"

"Taky jsem nikdy nebyl na chlapy. A neměl jsem rád psy. A nikdy jsem neposlouchal operní zpěváky!"

Steve znovu zamrkal a jeho výraz zněžněl. Opřel se o protější zábradlí a s mírným úsměvem ho pozoroval. "Bocelli... Bocelli není operní zpěvák."

"To je přece úplně jedno!" rozhodil rukama, ale ke konci se začal pochechtávat. Obrátil oči k obloze, prosíc boha (Thore, slyšíš mě?!) o sílu. Bože, oba byli idioti.

"Tak... Tak my tu řešíme dům a nakonec skončíme u Bocelliho," zamumlal nevěřícně. Steve se na něj zakřenil.

"Minule jsme skončili u ponožek, jestli si nepamatuješ."

Tony se znovu zasmál a promnul si kořen nosu. Steve ho začal zlehka kopat do kotníku.

"Chtěl jsem jen říct, že překvapuju sám sebe, jasné?" řekl Tony pomalu a vzhlédl. Opět měl Stevovu plnou pozornost. "Nikdy by mě ani ve snu nenapadlo, že bych tohle chtěl. Měníš mě, chlape."

"Odmítám se za to cítit provinile."

"Ty bastarde," vydechl s úsměvem a kopance do kotníku mu vrátil. Chvíli tam jen tak stáli, kopali jeden druhého a chechtali se. Všechna zlá krev (a Tonyho raněné ego) byla zapomenuta. A když o několik minut později spolu seděli na pláži a nechávali vlny, aby jim omývaly chodidla, Steve prohlásil: "Požaduju velkou kuchyň."

"Máš ji mít."

"A ložnici."

Tony se uculil. "To je snad samozřejmost."

"A _Go and open that door_ od Michelle Hold hned naproti postele."

Tony se zhrozil a vlasy vzadu na krku se mu naježily. "No to teda ne!"

Steve se rozesmál. Utahoval si z něj, určitě ano, protože moc dobře věděl, jak moc ty obrazy Tony nesnášel. Utahoval si z něj a dobře se při tom bavil. Tony ho postříkal vodou.

"Ne, na to zapomeň," čertil se dál. "Umírají mi z těch čmáranic mozkové buňky. Jestli nám něco takového přitáhneš do domu, budeš spát u Lesley v boudě. A Lesley místo tebe v posteli!"

Steve zmlkl a vážně se na něj zadíval. "To bys neudělal."

"Ale udělal, to mi věř. Lesley je mnohem lepší společník než ty. Je milá a hodná a nešikanuje mě!"

Odpovědí mu byl jen další krátký smích. Steve se opřel o lokty a spokojeně pozoroval moře a Tony rozhodně nežasl nad tím, jak se mu paprsky slunce odrážely ve vlasech. Určitě ne, ani trochu. To Steve byl z nich ten romantik a poeta, ne Tony.

"Nemám rád, když se štěkáme kvůli blbostem," povzdechl si. Tony povytáhl obočí.

"Raději by ses štěkal kvůli vážným věcem?"

"Ne, nejraději bych se neštěkal vůbec," usmál se, hloubíc patou v mokrém písku důlek.

"Ale to je přeci normální, Stevie. Jeden voják mi kdysi řekl, že se stane, že se pár nepohodne a jediné, co musí udělat je si o tom promluvit a spolu to vyřešit," pronesl se zdviženým prstem jako životní moudro. Steveův potutelný úsměv mu neušel.

"To to musí být opravdu chytrý voják," poznamenal nenuceně. Tony se zašklebil.

"No já ti nevím, vždyť ještě nemá ani _diplom._ "

"Hej!" zasmál se. "Pracuju na něm, jasné?"

"Ale pomalu! To já ve tvém věku-"

"Nikdy jsi v mém věku nebyl, Tony," řekl a drcl do něj ramenem. "Pokoušíš se mě urazit?"

"Posledních pět let, díky, že sis všiml," přikývl a Steve se znovu rozesmál. A Tony se k němu přidal.

Byl to jejich poslední večer v domku na pláži. V pondělí ráno naloží tašky do auta a vrátí se zpátky do města a upřímně, Tony se na to netěšil. Stál v otevřených dveřích na terasu se sklenkou vína v ruce a užíval si pohled na moře. Nejraději by tady zůstal, ne napořád (to byla lež, ale pššt), ale jen pár dalších dní. Z přenosného reproduktoru tiše hrál jejich odpočinkový playlist a Tony se bezmyšlenkovitě pohyboval do rytmu _Fall on me._ Nebyl to zrovna jeho styl, ale část písně byla v italštině a Steve ji měl rád, což bylo dost důvodů ji v playlistu nechat. Steve na druhou stranu toleroval jeho _AC/DC_ a _Black Sabbath_. Domem se nesla libá vůně připravovaného jídla a Tony byl naprosto ztracený v myšlenkách.

Vrátil se za Stevem do kuchyně, zapadl do svého oblíbeného závěsného křesla a s pohledem přišpendleným na Stevova záda se napil. Tenhle víkend se vyvedl úplně jinak než čekal a ať už se snažil sebevíce, nemohl se zbavit myšlenek na budoucnost. Ach bože, asi už opravdu stárnul.

"Tony?" houkl Steve přes rameno a když k němu vzhlédl, něco po něm hodil. Tony ten předmět zachytil a nechal ho ležet na dlani. Byla to penny. Pobaveně se zašklebil.

_Penny za tvoje myšlenky._

Steve tohle poprvé udělal už před lety a od té doby to s nimi nějak zůstalo. Odložil minci na stolek celý polepený mořskými mušlemi a zatočil se v křesle.

"Ale, jen přemýšlím nad tím, že jsou naše příjmení fakt pitomá."

Steve se znovu ohlédl přes rameno, zmatení vepsané v obličeji. "Co je na nich špatného?"

"Všechno. Zní hrozně," rozhodil rukama, až víno téměř vyšplíchlo na bílý kobereček, a blábolil dál: "Kdyby ten Stark a Rogers co se tehdy před lety přiženili do rodin ještě žili, pořádně bych jim to vytmavil."

"No," Steve pokrčil rameny a pustil se do krájení zeleniny, "jsem si jistý, že až se jednou zase zavřeš v dílně s kanystrem kávy, podaří se ti sestrojit stroj času. Nebo něco, čímž obživneš mrtvoly. A pak jim to můžeš vytmavit."

"Výborný nápad, Steve!" rozesmál se a nechápavě nad jejich rozhovorem zavrtěl hlavou. Steve se pobaveně zubil.

"Proč ale nad tím vůbec teď přemýšlíš? Nikdy ti to nevadilo."

"Už jsem ti to říkal, blbě zní. Ať už dáš Stark-Rogers nebo Rogers-Stark, nezní to tak cool," řekl s předstíraným klidem a znovu se napil. Pozorně při tom ale Steva pozoroval, jen koutkem oka. Voják ztuhl. Několikrát zamrkal a vzhlédl k němu od kuchyňského prkénka. Pomalu odložil nůž a ruce si utřel do utěrky. Tony pokračoval, vnitřnosti stažené nervozitou, ale dal si záležet, aby zněl klidně a bezstarostně:

"Jen říkám. Kdyby jeden z nás byl ženská, bylo by to snažší, prostě by si vzala příjmení toho druhého. Ačkoliv je to dost sexistická tradice, to musíš uznat."

Znovu se napil a neodtrhl od něj pohled. Měl jeden z těch svých výrazů, kdy Tony nebyl ani za mák schopný odhadnout, co se mu honí hlavou. A upřímně ho to děsilo.

"Hned jsem zpět," zamumlal a zmizel z kuchyně rychlostí blesku. Tonyho srdce spadlo do kalhot. Povzdechl si. Neohlédl se za ním. Věděl, že to nemá cenu. Když takhle Steve zmizel, potřeboval si pročistit hlavu. Většinou se šel projít, uklidnit se a pak se vrátil.

Vstal, odložil skleničku s vínem na kuchyňský pult a zapřel se o něj dlaněmi. Zavřel oči. Takže ho opravdu odhadl špatně. Nehodlal se tím nechat zničit, to ne, ale byl zklamaný. A cítil se hloupě. Bože, co sis myslel, Starku?

Jenže Steve nikam nezmizel, byl hned zpátky a jen zůstal stál několik kroků od něj a vypadal ztraceně. Promnul si čelo a kořen nosu. Pročísl si vlasy. Promnul si ústa. Byly to nervózní tiky, to Tony věděl. Otočil se k němu a byl si stoprocentně jistý, že se mu na několik okamžiků zastavilo srdce.

"Steve?"

Steve následoval jeho pohled ke své vlastní ruce, ve které pevně svíral červeno-zlatou sametovou krabičku. Odkašlal si.

"No-nosím to u sebe už skoro tři měsíce," vykoktal a přenesl váhu z jedné nohy na druhou. Tony si uvědomil, že ho už dlouho neviděl takhle nervózního.

"Proč?"

Napjatě se zasmál. "Protože jsem srab, Tony. A myslel jsem si... bál jsem se, že bys řekl ne. Že tak daleko zajít nechceš. Jenže teď jsi začal mluvit o rodině a pak o tom domě a teď ta jména... A já jsem myslel... Napadlo, mě, víš, že třeba," blábolil, načež se zhluboka nadechl a vážně se na Tonyho zadíval: "Řekni, pochopil jsem to špatně?"

Tony nevěřil svému hlasu a zmohl se jen na zavrtění hlavou. Veškeré napětí ze Stevových ramen okamžitě vymizelo a úlevně si oddechl a překvapivě ten pohled stačil i Tonymu, aby se uklidnil. Široce se usmál.

"Tak na co čekáš, vojáku? No tak, honem! Šup, šup," zasmál se a dvakrát tleskl. "Nebo to hodláš zase na další tři měsíce schovat?"

"To určitě ne," zavrtěl honem hlavou a udělal krok vpřed. Pak se zarazil, nespokojeně se rozhlédl kolem a než Tony stačil mrknout, táhl ho ven na terasu. "Nepožádám tě v kuchyni," mrmlal si nespokojeně a Tony se musel rozesmát. Venku zapadalo slunce, moře šumělo, foukal slabý vánek a celá ta scéna působila jako z toho nejsladšího, nejromantičtějšího filmu, který kdy viděl. Už řekl, že je Steve chodící klišé?

Pak už to šlo rychle. Steve rychle nabyl svou ztracenou sebedůvěru a klesl na jedno koleno. A Tony rozhodně neměl srdce až v krku a už vůbec se mu do očí netlačily slzy. Ne, rozhodně ne. Byl Tony Stark a Tonyho Starka nic jen tak snadno nedojme.

"Anthony Edwarde Starku, vezmeš si mě?"

A ten _zatracený_ prsten byl s diamantem... A byl nádherný a dokonalý a Steve se ho právě _doopravdy_ zeptal, jestli si ho vezme. Takže ano, možná, ale jen možná, se mu oči zaleskly a hrdlo se mu stáhlo dojetím. Ale jen možná.

"Ano. Ano, ano, sakra jasně že ano!" vychrlil ze sebe okamžitě a horečně přikyvoval. Netrpělivě nastavil levou ruku, čekajíc dokud mu Steve prsten pomalu a opatrně nenavlékl na prsteníček. Padl jako ulitý a jak Steve dokázal přesně odhadnout jeho velikost mu bylo záhadou.

Tony ho vytáhl na nohy za cípy košile, Steve ho objal okolo pasu a hluboce a procítěně jej políbil. Tiskl ho k sobě, usmíval se do polibku a celý se třásl nadšením.

"Budeš brečet, princezno?" pošeptal škádlivě a Tony ho jen štípl do boku. Snad poprvé si nepostěžoval nad tou přezdívkou, neboť se jako _princezna_ opravdu cítil. Protože dostal prsten se _zatraceným_ diamantem a hodlal se ženit a vzít si Steva Granta Rogerse. Byli zasnoubení. Ach kurva bože jo, opravdu byli zasnoubení. A Tony byl pevně rozhodnutý, že sám sebe korunuje na nevěstu. Když už byl princezna, mohl být i nevěsta.

Znovu ho políbil, jen krátce a rychle a ani jeho rty neopustil široký úsměv. Steve ho nadšeně sledoval, slunce mu zapadalo za zády a celý ten moment byl perfektní a praštěný a Tony by ho nevyměnil za nic na světě.

"Ale nebýt tvého srabáctví, mohli jsme být zasnoubení už tři měsíce, uvědomuješ si to?"

"Ach pane bože, Tony!" zaskučel frustrovaně se zakloněnou hlavou a v příští chvíli ho začal lechtat. Tony se hlasitě rozesmál a dal na zběsilý úprk, nebo se o to alespoň pokusil. Ze Stevovy náruče nebylo jednoduché utéct. "Ty jsi ten nejuremcanější a nejvíce otravný chlap na světě!"

"Ale jsem tvůj!"

"Tvoje jediné štěstí," uznal a nechal toho. Hleděli si do očí, zubili se na sebe jako dva blázni a Tonyho napadlo, že se to jinak ani nemohlo stát. Takoví prostě byli, devadesát devět procent škádlení a bláznovství a jedno procento vážnosti.

A pak se v kuchyni zapnul požární hlásič.

" _Merde!_ " Steve ho okamžitě pustil a běžel dovnitř. Tony se rozesmál nanovo, následujíc ho. Protože samozřejmě, vždycky se něco muselo alespoň trochu posrat. To by měli až moc štěstí. Steve se pokoušel zachránit maso, které bylo spálené na uhel, a Tony si tiskl levou pěst k hrudi ve strachu, že to byl jen hodně živý sen. Děsil se, že by ta nová váha na jeho prstu mohla náhle zmizet. Ale ne, pořád tam byla, Tony mapoval konečky prstů povrch prstenu a musel se nadále usmívat. Byl to široký prsten z bílého zlata a se čtvercovým diamantem.

"No," Steve si zamnul ruce a zamyšleně pozoroval plech se spáleným jídlem, "to nevyšlo."

"Nevadí," broukl Tony spokojeně a vtiskl mu polibek na tvář. "Vyžereme ledničku a pak půjdeme do postele a pustíme se do nacvičování svatební noci. Souhlasíš?"

"Rozhodně ano."

\---

Následujícího rána naložili tašky zpátky do auta, Steve vrátil klíče do bezpečnostní schránky pod terasou a vyrazili zpět do města. Autem se nesla hudba, Tony zamyšleně hleděl z okna a Stevovi neušlo, že se neustále dotýká svého prstenu. Usmál se a srdce mu šťastně poskočilo.

Byli _zasnoubení!_

Nejeli ani dvacet minut, když se Tony natočil na sedadle a vrhl na něj neobvykle vážný pohled přes okraj Stevových slunečních brýlí. "Mám požadavek."

"Poslouchám."

"Chci, abys na svatbu pozval Buckyho."

Steve na něj zůstal šokovaně hledět a snad jen díky tomu, že jeli po opuštěné cestě je v tu chvíli oba nezabil. Podařilo se mu auto dostat do protisměru, ale okamžitě zase strhnul volant na druhou stranu a zařadil se zpět do jejich pruhu. Jeho šok však neustoupil.

"Jsi si... jsi si jistý?" zeptal se opatrně a Tony vážně přikývl.

"Jo. Naprosto jistý."

Steve si dovolil zapochybovat. Samozřejmě, že tam chtěl Buckyho mít, ale moc dobře věděl, že ho Tony nemohl vystát. Věděl proč a neměl mu to za zlé. Respektoval Tonyho přání, ačkoliv to nebylo příjemné a nemluvil s ním o tom. Byly věci, které se prostě nedaly odpustit, za žádných okolností. Když se to tehdy Tony dozvěděl, řekl, že už nikdy nechce Buckyho vidět. Byl na černé listině u Jarvise, takže mu byl zamítnut jakýkoliv vstup do věže a Bucky se držel dál ze své vlastní iniciativy. Proto Steve o Tonyho slovech pochyboval.

"Neříkám, že z nás budou nejlepší kámoši, Steve," pokračoval, pohled znovu upřený ven z okna, "ale já tam budu definitivně mít Rhodeyho a bylo by nefér ti zakazovat pozvat Buckyho. Oba máme svého Jamese," zazubil se a poplácal ho po stehně. "Takže jo, jsem si jistý. Pozvi ho."

Steve byl vděčný. Tak moc vděčný, že to ani nemohl slovy vyjádřit. Proto se rozhodl mlčet, jen stiskl Tonyho ruku a palcem přejel po prstenu. Usmíval se.

"Děkuji."

"Cokoliv, _tesoro._ "

\---

Třetího dne se svět zbláznil.

Tony byl neobvykle statečný a trpělivý. Počkal, než všem přátelům osobně řekli, že se zasnoubili. Nejprve šli za Furym, protože Tony chtěl dodržet svůj starý slib, na který Steve už dávno zapomněl. Tehdy by ho totiž ani nenapadlo, že by se mohli dostat tak daleko.

Poté byli na řadě ostatní z Avengers spolu s Pepper, Happym, Buckym a mnoha dalšími lidmi. Chvíli to trvalo, než je všechny navštívili nebo je dostali na jedno místo, ale podařilo se. A pak Tony dostal volnou ruku, přestože Steve tušil, že toho bude brzy litovat.

Třetího dne se svět (a Steveův mobil) zbláznil.

Byl zrovna venku na procházce s Lesley, když se mu mobil rozvibroval v kapse. Chtěl to ignorovat, ale vibrace se spouštěly stále znovu a znovu a znovu. Zjistil, že má účet na twitteru, který včera ještě definitivně neměl. Zvědavě se podíval, co způsobilo ten rozruch.

Z obrazovky mobilu na něj hleděla fotka Tonyho. Seděl u stolu ve své kanceláři ve Stark Industries, v obleku a dokonale upravený jako vždy, s hrnkem v levé ruce a měl ten svůj tajemný úsměv, který měl na fotkách vždy. Jeho prsten byl více než dobře viditelný. Fotku doplňoval popisek:

_Představuji vám budoucí paní Stark-Rogersovou._

Steve se rozesmál tak náhle a hlasitě, až se k němu obrátilo několik pohledů a dokonce i Lesley se na něj dívala jako na blázna. Tweet už získal za těch několik málo vteřin stovky komentářů a lajků a jejich počet stále narůstal. Stále smějící se poslal Tonymu zprávu:

_< < Uvědomuješ si, že jsi právě rozpoutal davové šílenství?_

Odpověď přišla okamžitě a to ve formě další fotografie. Byla to selfie Tonyho a Pepper (samozřejmě, že v tom měla prsty i Pepper. Byla pro každou špatnost), kteří před sebou drželi talířky s kusem dortu.

**_> > Uvědomuju si jedině to, že dort bude čokoládový a nic co řekneš mě nepřesvědčí o opaku!_ **

Steve s úsměvem obrátil tvář k modrému nebi a zavřel oči. Nemohl uvěřit, že si toho blázna opravdu chce vzít. A zároveň nemohl uvěřit, že se k tomu nerozhoupal dřív. 

**Author's Note:**

> mon ciel étoilé - moje hvězdné nebe (francouzsky)  
> mon ange - můj anděli (francouzsky)
> 
> mon amour - moje láska (francouzsky)
> 
> l'amour de ma vie - láska mého života (francouzsky)
> 
> Tu vas bien, mon ange? - V pořádku, můj anděli? (francouzsky)  
> Sì - Ano (italsky)
> 
> Sei stato fantastico, mio soldato. - Byl jsi fantastický, vojáku. (italsky)  
> Pareillement, mon ange. - Nápodobně, můj anděli. (francouzsky)  
> tesoro - poklad (italsky)  
> merde - Sakra/kruci/zatraceně (francouzsky)
> 
> Gastrodemence - Nejsem si jistá, jestli to slovo znáte, ale u nás doma se používá naprosto běžně. Je to ten stav po jídle, kdy si chcete jen jít lehnout a nic nedělat. :D 
> 
> To s tím pitím kávy s mlékem po poledni je věc Italů, o které jsem se nedávno dozvěděla. Prý když si tam odpoledne řeknete o capuccino nebo třeba latté, možná vám ho udělají, ale budou se na vás dívat jako na blázny.
> 
> Dairy Queen je americká společnost, která se zaměřuje na zmrzlinu a dorty. Je opravdu populární a jejich stánky najdete na každém kroku.   
> Zatímco Happy Joe's je řetězec restaurací pro děti, kde se pořádají většinou narozeninové párty. K jídlu tam dostanete jen pizzu a mražený jogurt a polovina restaurace je herna s automaty pro děti. Věřte mi, utratíte tam hodně peněz, pokud chcete dětem udělat radost xD Peníze vyměníte za tzv. tokeny, zahrajete si hru, dostanete za ni lístky, ty vám pak jiný automat spočítá a dostanete nějakou malou cenu, která by vás definitivně stála méně, kdybyste si ji koupili někde v obchodě :D A pokud máte narozeniny nebo slavíte něco velkého, nechají vás zatroubit na takovou trubku a celá restaurace vám zazpívá Happy Birthday. Moje host family mě tam vzala (protože kam jinam chcete jít se čtyřmi dětmi věku 5 a méně?) a věřte mi, není nic trapnějšího, než když je vám dvacet a celá restaurace vám zpívá... Heh... xD Tony a Steve si tedy touhle cestou dělali z budoucí oslavy Stevovy promoce legraci. 
> 
> Andrea Bocelli je italský zpěvák, který je slepý a píseň Fall on me, kterou jsem v povídce zmínila, nazpíval se svým synem. Je opravdu pěkná, doporučuju vám si ji poslechnout :3
> 
> Michelle Hold je malířka, která se zabývá abstraktním uměním... čili čmáranice, jak to nazval Tony xD Nerozumím umění, opravdu ne a v jejích obrazech nevidím nic, jen barvy nacákané jedna přes druhou. Go and open that door je jedno z jejich děl.
> 
> Penny za tvoje myšlenky neboli Penny for your thoughts je anglické úsloví, které zkrátka znamená, že chcete vědět, co si druhý člověk myslí. Penny je americká mince, taková ta malá měděná, která představuje jeden cent. 
> 
> Tony několikrát nazval Steva Stevie, což může být buď zdrobnělina jeho jména nebo ženská verze. Takže tak trochu Tonyho pomsta za Stevovu princeznu :D
> 
> Dost se mi líbila představa, že si chce Steve dodělat školu. Pokud si to pamatuju dobře, nemohl ji dodělat kvůli financím tehdy před lety a teď, když se probudil do 21. století, má jistě mezi misemi dostatek času. Ale pravděpodobně studuje dálkově xD
> 
> A to by bylo vše co se vysvětlivek a poznámek týče :D Děkuji za přečtení, budu vděčná za vaši zpětnou vazbu. Vaše komentáře a hvězdičky mě drží při životě! 
> 
> Zároveň bych ráda chtěla přivítat nové čtenáře, kteří se k nám připojili, i vám všem děkuji za podporu a nebojte se mi napsat, ať už jde o kritiku, připomínky nebo o cokoliv! 
> 
> Vážím si vás všech a uvidíme se znovu ve středu, pokud se tedy nestane zázrak a já dříve nenapíšu další bonusovou kapitolu. 


End file.
